Thank you
by Alexandra Anya Braginskaya
Summary: Gimana ya perasaan bila saudara kembar kita sendiri divonis terkena penyakit ginjal dan waktunya untuk hidup tinggal satu bulan , dan satu-satunya orang yang mempunyai organ yang sama adalah kita. Apakah kita memberikan organ itu atau kita tetap hidup?


**Warning!: Miss typo, abal, OOC, Gaje, Aneh, dll. Satu lagi OC buat nama bapak sama ibunya Maria, soalnya author gak tau #dilemparmeja.**

**Nama ibu: Miyami, bapak: Noeru. Aduh jiplak amat ya =.=a.**

**Author's note: hai, padahal author lagi TAS... Aiya, kejam sekali. Oke kali ini author mampir bentar buat ngeramein ffn Mintna Bokura. Sip..., kayaknya fic Mintna bahasa Indonesia cuman aku aja sih, jadi pengen banget ngeramein XD. Oh iya yang baca ramein juga ya. Oh iya salam kenal juga ya.**

**Summary: Gimana ya perasaan bila saudara kembar kita sendiri divonis terkena penyakit sumsum dan waktunya untuk hidup tinggal satu bulan , dan satu-satunya orang yang mempunyai organ yang sama adalah kita. Apakah kita memberikan organ itu atau kita tetap hidup?**

**Oh iya tambahan Author's note, penyakitnya ngasal kok. Jangan dianggep bener lho, salah tanggung sendiri.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort **

**Listening to: Ikimono Gakari-Asai Kasa, lagunya tenang gitu...**

**Disclaimer **** belongs Wataru Yoshizumi.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Maria'POV**

Sendirian di taman rumah, duduk sendirian di teras, sepi..., tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah karena penyakitku, tidak punya teman, tapi... Tenang saja aku punya saudara kembar laki-laki yang sangat menyayangiku, Noel. Eh, itu dia. "Maria, Maria." dia memanggil namaku dengan ceria sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Dan setelah itu ia duduk disebelahku.

Ya dialah yang menceritakan tentang dunia luar, tentang sekolah, tentang pemandangan luar, dan banyak lagi. Ia selalu tersenyum padaku. Oh aku hampir lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Maria Minamino, aku mempunyai saudara kembar tapi kami berbeda gender, dia laki-laki dan aku perempuan.

Aku hanya menengok kearahnya. "Ada apa Noel?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

"Hari ini disekolah aku berhasil menyatakan Miyuu lho. Senangnya diriku." katanya sambil melebarkan tangannya.

Aku tahu siapa gadis yang ia cintai, karena dia selalu menceritakan semua kejadian yang ada di sekolahnya. "Lalu?" tanyaku antusias. "Kau diterima atau ditolak?"

Aku kenal Miyuu, dia gadis pendiam tetapi sebetulnya dia baik kok. Beberapa waktu lalu ia pernah datang kerumahku, ia menyapaku dengan baik, bersama kakak angkatnya sekaligus sahabat Noel, Sasa.

"Tentu aku di..." unggah Noel sambil menegangkan wajahnya, saudaraku ini mengambil beberapa jeda, huh, karenanya aku langsung penasaran. "Tentu diterima!" teriaknya keras.

Aku hanya tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan. "Wah, harus dirayakan nih."

"Hahaha, aku kira bakal ditolak lho," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Gak nyangka." Ia pun masih memasang senyum lebar.

"Yah, kau saudaraku yang hebat. Aku salut padamu." Aku pun mengacungkan jempol padanya sebagai tanda selamat.

"Kau pun juga saudariku yang hebat," kata Noel balik mengacungkan jempol padaku. "Sudah Minum Obat?" tanyanya, inilah yang paling aku benci.

Aku membuang muka darinya. "Sudah kok, kau tenang saja." kataku pedas.

"Yah Maria, jangan marah dong," katanya. "Aku kan cuman kuatir pada kesehatanmu."

"Iya deh," kataku, setelah itu aku mendengar ibu memanggil Noel.

"Noel, temannya datang tuh, jangan buat menunggu!" teriak ibu.

"Noel, dipanggil tuh sama mama." kataku sambil tersenyum. "Sukses ya." Aku pun mengedipkan sebelah mataku.

"Sip," jawabnya. "Yaudah deh Maria, malem nanti aku ceritain banyak hal ke kamu." katanya antusias. "Bye, Maria."

"Iya, janji ya!" kataku tak kalah antusias. "Ceritain yang banyak lagi!" teriakku pada Noel, dan Noel hanya menengok sesaat sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

Wajah kami memang sama, maka dari itu wajah Noel memang cantik, tapi sebetulnya dia tampan juga sih. Lalu sifat kami juga hampir sama, hanya saja mungkin umur dan keutuhan organ tubuh kamilah yang berbeda. Umurku divonis dokter tinggal satu bulan lagi, cepat sekali bukan? Lalu sumsumku ini belum ada pengganti yang pas padaku. Kenapa ya?

Tak kusangka aku menangis dalam diam. Noel, sebentar lagi aku akan pergi, kenapa ya aku gak bisa bersamamu lagi? Berbagi cerita, mendapat pengalaman.

Kenapa...?

Kenapa ya Tuhan?

Dan tiba-tiba saja pandanganku mengabur, semuanya gelap... Apa aku mati?

.

.

.

.

Saat aku terbangun aku sudah berada di suatu ruangan yang sama sekali aku belum kenal. Bau obat menyeruak, apa ini rumah sakit? Sejak kapan aku berada dirumah sakit? Bukannya tadi aku berada dirumah tepatnya diteras belakang. Aku mencoba bangun dari posisi tidurku yang semula.

Seseorang membuka pintu kamarku, siapa lagi kalau bukan Noel. "Ya Tuhan, Maria, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah kuatir. "Kau kan sudah berjanji padaku untuk mendengarkan aku bercerita malam ini!" teriaknya, kemudian dia menangis, ia memelukku sambil menangis. "A-aku tidak mau Maria mati, apapun akan kulakukan agar Maria tetap hidup, agar Maria tetap hidup." katanya sambil menangis dipundakku. "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian."

"No-noel." jawabku sambil membalas pelukkannya, hanya itu yang bisa aku jawab, yang lainnya? Aku tidak bisa.

Apa aku tidak boleh bersenang-senang?

Kalau tidak boleh, mengapa?

Tolong Tuhan jawablah pertanyaanku ini, hanya satu pertanyaan Tuhan... Kumohon.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Normal's POV**

"Noel, Maria... Maafkan ibu nak." rintih wanita paruh baya diluar kamar Maria.

"Sudahlah, ini semua juga bukan salahmu." tiba-tiba laki-laki paruh baya datang dan mendekati wanita itu. "Ayo kita tinggalkan mereka berdua dulu," kata laki-laki paruh baya sambil merangkul wanita paruh baya itu. "Ayo." ajaknya.

"Ba-baiklah."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tangis Noel sudah sedikit mereda. "Bodoh, jangan menangis lagi, kau kan laki-laki." kata Maria tegas.

"Maaf," kata Noel melepas pelukkannya dengan Maria. "Soalnya, aku kuatir banget sih waktu denger kamu masuk rumah sakit." katanya sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Aduh Noel!" kata Maria penuh kesal. "Gak usah kuatir lagi, kan aku udah biasa keluar masuk rumah sakit."

"Yah... Tapi walaupun begitu juga aku tetap kuatir Maria," kata Noel sambil cemberut. "Aku yang baru seneng-seneng sama Miyuu, terus denger kamu masuk rumah sakit, apa aku gak jantungan?"

"Ahaha, maaf, maaf." kata Maria sambil tersenyum.

"Hm, sekarang aku ceritain disini aja ya, tentang aku dan Miyuu tadi." Kata Noel antusias. "Oke?" tanyanya sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Sip deh, terus tadi gimana nih kencanmu dengan Miyuu?" tanya Maria.

Dan Noel pun menceritakan dari awal sampai akhir dengan detail.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tok tok tok...

"Ya, masuk saja," kata seorang pria muda yang paling baru berumur dua puluhan, ia memakai seragam dokter. Ia masih mengepak data-data pasien sambil duduk dengan tenang. "Oh, ibu dari Maria, dan ayahnya. Ayo silahkan duduk." katanya mempersilahkan, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mempersilahkan tamunya duduk.

Ibu dan ayah Maria pun duduk di bangku dokter itu. "Sebetulnya Maria kenapa dok?" tanya Miyami.

"Sebetulnya, kami sudah menemukan orang yang dapat mengantikan ginjal Maria," kata Dokter itu. "Tapi..." dokter itu berdiri dan membalikkan badan.

"Tapi apa dok?" tanya Noeru cemas.

"Seperti kata saya tadi, saya sudah mengetahui orang yang mempunyai ginjal sama dengan Maria, saya menemukan dari file pelengkap rumah sakit. Orang yang mempunyai ginjal sama dengan Maria adalah..." dokter itu membalikkan badan ke arah Noeru dan Miyami. "Orang itu saudara kembar Maria sendiri, Noel."

"A-apa!" Miyami pun langsung menunduk.

"Waktu Maria sudah dekat bu Miyami, bila kita meminta ginjal Noel, dan kesempatan Noel hidup hanya 50%nya, tetapi pasti Maria akan kembali sehat. Bila kita gagal Noel akan Meninggal, tetapi Maria akan sehat, tetapi bila kita berhasil mereka berdua akan kembali sehat."

"Apa yang membuat persentasenya menjadi kecil dok?" tanya Noeru penasaran.

"Pendarahan, bila saat itu Noel mengalami pendarahan besar..." kata dokter itu. "Kumohon, beritahu saya paling lambat besok pagi, karena Maria tidak bisa bertahan selama yang ibu kira."

"Apa! Besok dok, bagaimana kami memberitahukan hal ini pada Noel?" tanya ibu Maria emosi.

"Itu semua pilihan Anda, maaf saya tidak bisa banyak membantu."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Noel's POV.**

Kukira ibuku dan ayahku memanggilku karena ada berita gembira, sayang semua itu salah. Sekarang aku duduk sendirian di lorong rumah sakit, Maria sedang istirahat, ibu dan ayahku sedang membeli makanan cepat saji untuk diriku, langit juga makin gelap, sebentar lagi malam tiba.

"Apa yang harus kupilih...?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. "Persentasenya hanya 50%, bagaimana ini?" tanyaku pada diriku lagi.

Tiba-tiba air mataku keluar tanpa perintah, aku menangis dalam diam. Sakit... Ini menyakitkan. Aku memegang dadaku yang sesak. Sakit... Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Aku...

Aku...

Memilih...

...

Menolong Maria!

Aku beranjak dari tempat aku duduk, aku menelfon ibu dan ayah untuk membicarakan ini semua.

**Maria's POV.**

Senangnya... Tadi ibu dan ayah bilang padaku bahwa ada orang berhati emas yang ingin menolongku. Senangnya... Aku jadi penasaran, siapa sih orang yang baik hati itu? Sayang, ibu dan ayah juga Noel tidak mau memberitahu aku. Katanya sih mau buat kejutan. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk pagi nanti. Aku pun membenamkan wajahku di bantal rumah sakit dan setelah itu aku terlelap.

Aku merasa ada orang yang mengecup keningku... Noel?

**ESOKNYA...**

Pagi ini jam delapan, aku akan dioprasi dan aku akan sehat. Aku bisa sekolah, aku akan punya banyak teman dan banyak lagi... Asyik!

**Noel's POV.**

Sudah waktunya...

Mungkin, aku harus bilang selamat tinggal dunia? Tidak, berpikiranlah positif Noel. Aku memakai topi oprasi, setelah itu banyak suster yang berkata padaku, "Good luck."

Hmp... yah setidaknya aku sudah bilang pada Miyuu, kalau terjadi apa-apa padaku jangan salahkan Maria, untung dia mau mengerti. Dia memang gadis yang baik. Semuanya gelap saat aku dibius, aku mengantuk...

**Maria's POV.**

Ah, aku dibangunkan oleh seorang perawat, dan aku sudah berada di kamar rawatku. "Dimana ayahku, dan ibuku. Oh iya Noel mana?" tanyaku ceria.

Perawat itu menatapku sedih, ada apa? "Ibumu dan ayahmu sebentar lagi masuk, tunggu sebentar." kata perawat itu meninggalkan aku sendirian. Setelah itu ibu dan ayahku masuk, kenapa mata ibu sembab dan muka ayah yang sedih, ada apa sih?

"Maria," kata ibuku yang tiba-tiba memelukku. "Penyelamatmu sudah tiada." kata ibu dan setelah itu tiba-tiba dia menangis.

"Eh, memangnya kenapa bu?" tanyaku. "Siapa dia? Kenapa membuat ibu sampai sesedih ini?" tanyaku tak habis pikir kenapa ibu sampai sesedih ini. Aku pun menyadari seseatu, "Noel mana?" tanyaku melihat keseluruh ruangan.

Tangis ibuku makin pecah... "Noel, Noel adalah penyelamatmu Maria."

DEG...

"Apa maksud ibu?" tanyaku menguncangkan tubuh ibuku.

"Noel, Noel!"

Ayahku yang melihatku tiba-tiba ikut menangis dan aku menangis histeris...

.

.

.

.

**Dua minggu setelah itu...**

Aku bersama keluargaku datang ke makam Noel, kami masih bersedih. Sesampai disana aku melihat seseorang didepan makam Noel, itu... Miyuu.

"Mi-miyuu..." panggilku gugup. Sungguh aku takut dimakinya karena membunuh Noel secara tidak langsung.

"Maria-chan," panggilnya balik. "Oh, hai." dia tidak marah padaku?

Setelah kami berdoa bersama di makam Noel, Miyuu mengajakku mengobrol. Kedua orang tuaku menunggu kami di kantin dekat pemakaman.

"Maria, sebetulnya aku ingin bicara padamu tentang Noel," katanya.

DEG...

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Maria, itu semua bukan salahmu."

"Eh?"

"Noel, sebelum Noel menyerahkan ginjalnya padamu... Dia menelponku, ia menceritakan semuanya..." kata Miyuu. "Jadi aku minta tolong padamu, ini semua pesan Noel, katanya jangan pernah merasa bersalah pada dirimu sendiri, karena..." kata Miyuu mengambil jeda, ia pun ikut menangis. "Itu semua jalan yang dia pilih."

Aku menangis, "Noel, bicara begitu?" tanyaku.

"Ya, Maria maaf aku terbawa suasana." kata Miyuu sambil menghapus air matanya. "Aku pulang duluan ya."

"I-iya."

Bernakah Noel berkata begitu? Itu pilihannya sendiri, bukan paksaan?

Aku memejamkan mataku.

Noel...

Aku tersadar...

Aku akan berusaha lebih baik, karena diriku adalah dirimu, lihat aku ya Noel, aku akan berhasil kelak nanti, lihat aku ya Noel.

Aku akan berusaha!

**END, FIN, TAMAT, OWARI!**

**Aiya... Saya strees beneran, bikin fic hancur kayak gini. Ada yang mau review? –celingak-celinguk-. Angstnya gak kerasa banget ya! Hurt/Comfrotnya juga! –strees- Oke maafkan saya karena membuat fic jelek, maaf ya. Penulisan katanya juga gak diatur dengan baik, sekali lagi maaf...**

**Oke Review! ^.**

**RMR= read must review!**


End file.
